Clemont's Luxray (Forever)
| numeps1= an unknown amount of| numeps2= 14| evolution=2| firststagename=Shinx| secondstagename=Luxio| firstevoep= TBA| prevonum=403| evo1num=404| evo2num=405| secondevoep= TBA| current=With Clemont| java1=Yuka Terasaki| java2=Yuka Terasaki| enva3=Billy Bob Thompson||firstevoname = Prior to A Campus Reunion!|enva2 = Emily Jenness|secondevoname = The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!|java3 = Kensuke Satō|enva1 = Emily Jenness}} Clemont's Luxray is the second Pokémon that Clemont caught during his journey through Kalos, and his seventh overall. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc Clemont and Luxray first met in Clemont's youth, when he was studying at an academy specializing in Electric-type Pokémon and Luxray was still a Shinx. Clemont was taking a recreational stroll, thinking of an idea for his graduation assignment. He then found Shinx, visibly weakened by electricity loss. Without hesitation, he brought him to a nearby Pokémon Center, where he was quickly healed. At night, when Clemont was working on his research, Shinx knocked on his window, and Clemont opened it to let him in. He showed Shinx the idea he was working on and that would prevent Electric-type Pokémon from suffering electricity loss. Clemont and Shinx then gradually became good friends, playing together, sleeping together, and working together on Clemont's graduate research. Clemont's graduate research was a success, and it was enough for him to complete his studies. The day before his graduation, Clemont had promised Shinx to meet up so he could thank him for giving Clemont the idea for his graduate research and wanting to ask him to become his partner. He had even brought a cake for him, but on his way the mayor of the academy's town came to him, compelling him to come with him as a ceremonial meal had been organized to celebrate Clemont's graduation. Looking from the window of the mayor's car, Clemont watched in agony as he saw Shinx waiting for him. After the meal, Clemont came back to their meeting spot, but Shinx was nowhere to be seen, having left in disappointment thinking Clemont had abandoned him. Clemont returned to his home in Lumiose City, while Shinx remained a wild Pokémon, still roaming around the academy. Shinx eventually evolved into Luxio. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality As a Shinx, he was shown to be playful and friendly, especially with Clemont due to being rescued by him. After evolving into a Luxio, he became stoic, serious, and focused, although this could be due to Luxio being angry at what he thought was Clemont abandoning him. After Clemont rescued him again, Luxio become loyal to him and allowed himself to be caught, this was shown again in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! where he was able to break free from Team Rocket's control, which allowed him to evolve into Luxray. He maintained this loyalty and affection after evolving. He also seems to be somewhat stubborn as he kept fighting Team Rocket even though they managed to hit him several times. Luxray is a very strong battler, as Clemont uses him as his most common battling Pokémon, being used in battles against Ash at the Lumiose Gym, Team Rocket, the Ninja Army, and Team Flare. Luxray also appears to be extremely friendly towards Ash, as shown in So You're Having A Bad Day!, where he ran and jumped up on Ash when they were reunited. Moves Used Gallery Clemont Shinx.png|As a Shinx Clemont Luxio.png|As a Luxio Rayler.png|Luxray in the Manga Clemont Luxio Discharge.png|Using Discharge as Luxio Clemont Luxio Swift.png|Using Swift as Luxio Clemont Luxio Wild Charge.png|Using Wild Charge as Luxio Clemont Luxray Thunder Fang.png|Using Thunder Fang Clemont Luxray Swift.png|Using Swift Clemont Luxray Electric Terrain.png|Using Electric Terrain Clemont Luxray Wild Charge.png|Using Wild Charge Clemont Luxray X-ray vision.png|Using X-Ray Vision (Part 1) Clemont's Luxray X-ray vision.png|Using X-Ray Vision (Part 2) Clemont Luxray X-ray vision 2.png|Using X-Ray Vision (Part 3) Clemont Luxray vs Ash Goodra.png|Battling against Patrick's Goodra Clemont and Luxray.png|With Clemont Trivia * Luxray is Clemont's only Pokémon that is not a dual-typed Pokémon or capable of evolving into one. Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters